


call me a slut and I'll thank you

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Begging, Beta Qian Kun, Bondage, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Spanking, Sub Qian Kun, Switch Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Switch Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Voyeurism, kun mentions a lot of kinks but just like for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Barely a week after his first heat, Xiaojun and Yang Yang cornered him in the shower and left him panting and sticky under the cold water twenty minutes later. The two were a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure. Lucas took a little longer to get to him, almost two weeks. It was worth the wait. Ten was right, he did have a massive dick.All that was left was Sicheng and Kun.(aka my sequel to "late bloomer")





	call me a slut and I'll thank you

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this took forever. but I promised a bunch of people a sequel to "late bloomer" and I had to deliver. technically I think you can read it as a standalone, so if you haven't read that one yet this'll probably still mostly make sense to you.
> 
> hopefully it fulfills everything ya'll wanted, and if it doesn't, or you want me to make more of this au, feel free to hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams) or just comment down below. kudos are also much appreciated!!

Ever since Ten had told him what went on in the dorms behind closed doors - and in the living room, on one very special occasion - Hendery had been noticing more and more things that finally made sense. Xiaojun's habit of glancing Yang Yang up and down, Lucas's quick stares at Ten's legs when he was wearing a particularly nice pair of jeans, Yang Yang's excessive flaunting of his ass around Lucas.

Not only did he start noticing things, but he started to get noticed more. Barely a week after his first heat, Xiaojun and Yang Yang cornered him in the shower and left him panting and sticky under the cold water twenty minutes later. The two were a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure. Lucas took a little longer to get to him, almost two weeks. It was worth the wait. Ten was right, he  _did_ have a massive dick.

All that was left was Sicheng and Kun. 

Sicheng was, from what he'd been told, kinky as fuck. Apparently, Kun was his favorite 'toy,' as Ten had described him, and they'd been fucking for the longest out of anyone in the dorm. They didn't open up easily, either, mostly for Kun's safety. "Usually, they want to talk about it first before they do anything really serious," Ten said, "Sicheng doesn't want anyone to cross one of Kun's hard limits or accidentally ignore a warning sign."

That, well, that made Hendery nervous. Their relationship was probably really hardcore if they had things like warning signs and hard stops, right? He liked a little bit of being told what to do, but he had never dabbled in anything too extreme. Besides, what if he was invited to join them and he ended up hurting Kun? He didn't want to cause any trouble, so he didn't mention anything about it to them. Eventually, Kun did approached him, it just wasn't the way he expected the talk to go, that's for sure.

He remembered Ten mentioning something about Kun's subspace not always being sexual, but he hadn't given it much thought. That is, until he found himself with a clingy Kun nestled into his side while he watched Netflix on his phone. He didn't know how it happened, it was like he was alone in the dorms one second, laying on his bed and catching up on some dumb drama, then he blinked and suddenly there was Kun, his head on Hendery's shoulder, looking sleepy and cuddly. 

At first, he panicked. What the everloving fuck was he supposed to do in this situation? He didn't know the first thing about how to care for someone in subspace. Was he supposed to be quiet or try and talk? Could he move or would that upset Kun? Did he have to do something to ease him out of subspace or was he supposed to leave him be? There was an endless amount of questions buzzing through his head and he didn't know how to answer any of them. He was ready to give in and call Sicheng when Kun spoke.

"Hendery," he said, his voice quiet and his words a little slurred. "Do you like me?"

"I- of course I like you, Kun," Hendery answered automatically. "Why wouldn't I like you?"

"I thought you thought I was weird," Kun said, playing with a loose string on his shirt. "Like, sometimes people don't like it."

"Don't like your subspace?" Hendery asked. Kun nodded against his shoulder. "Oh. No, I'm okay with it. Just..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say for a moment. "What does it feel like?"

"Like this? Tingly," Kun murmured, "warm and safe and floaty. Good."

"That sounds nice," Hendery said, "What does Sicheng usually do when you get into subspace?"

Kun was silent for a couple seconds, and Hendery worried he'd said something wrong at first. "Cuddle," he stated, finally. 

"Oh," Hendery said and, in a bout of unexpected bravery, he turned onto his side so he could pull Kun closer to him. The older boy didn't resist in the slightest, letting himself be moved. In fact, he snuggled closer, tucking his face into Hendery's neck. "Better?" Hendery asked, and Kun nodded.

"Better," he whispered, his hands curling in Hendery's shirt. They stayed like that for a while, and Kun was so still that Hendery thought he'd fallen asleep. An episode and a half later, he spoke again, his words less fuzzy this time around. "Are you- I mean." He took a breath, as if he was giving himself a moment to think about the words. "Would you be okay with the, um, sexual BDSM stuff, if you were to join? Like, it's okay if you're not, I-" Hendery could practically feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'd be okay. I think it's interesting, at least, and I'd be willing to try or watch or something." He moved his hand up to stroke along the shorter hairs on the back of Kun's head, and some of the tension bled out of his body. "I just don't know where to start. Sicheng said you guys have warning signs and things like that, and I've never done anything like that before."

Kun shook his head a little. "Sicheng says that so he doesn't have to share. I have a safeword, a word that means 'slow down,' and a couple hand signals for if I can't speak, but other than that I don't have a lot of hard limits. Nothing that you should worry about, anyway, unless you're going to brand me in the near future."

"I wasn't planning on it," Hendery said. "Okay, so if you don't have a lot of limits, then what do you like?"

"Oh, uh," Kun paused. "Promise you won't think I'm weird?"

"I promise."

"Okay," Kun said, exhaling against Hendery's neck. "I like being humiliated and degraded. Stuff like that. Begging, spanking, anything rough, anything that makes me have to scream and cry and ask for them to stop. Um, I enjoy disobeying and being punished. Cumplay, painplay, bloodplay, breathplay, bondage, scenes where I'm not in control of my body and I'm at the mercy of someone else. I love giving myself to someone completely, letting them use me, embarrass me, force me into doing what they want. Exhibitionism, lingerie, and, uh, a few more extreme kinks."

Hendery hummed. Kun was shaking slightly in his arms, so he rubbed slow circles at the junction where his neck met his back, a sensitive spot for most betas. "It's okay, you can tell me," he murmured. The smell of Kun's distress was rotten and terrible, and he wanted to make it stop.

Kun swallowed. "I- I like being degraded to an animal or to someone younger sometimes. Then there's roleplay, watersports, and, um, rape fantasies. Obviously I don't want to actually be raped, I just- I mean-"

"You don't have to explain it to me, it's alright," Hendery said. "I get it. Thank you for sharing with me. I'm glad you trust me enough for this."

Kun's shaking lessened to a barely-there tremble. "Thank you for understanding. And for not thinking I'm gross."

"I could never think you're gross."

They stayed there for an hour or so, until Kun really did fall asleep. Hendery turned off the drama - he'd barely been watching it anyway - put his phone to the side, and took a nap, too, falling asleep to the sound of Kun's steady breathing against his collarbones.

 

\- - - - -

 

Nothing came of their incident for close to three weeks, which was somewhat of a saving grace, since he had his second heat to deal with. Ten was happy to help him, but that brought along a whole other slew of problems, most notably: trying to make sure he was both able to walk and the makeup artists wouldn't kill him for having approximately seventy hickies. Telling Ten to stop biting at his neck in the middle of his raging heat was a new level of challenging. 

Still, he hadn't forgotten about what Kun said. He did some research of his own, mostly late at night when his curiosity kept his eyes open for hours on end. Some of the stuff Kun liked was tamer than others, he quickly realized. Exhibitionism and lingerie were fairly common and had little to no risk factor if done correctly. Breathplay and bloodplay, on the other hand, were much more dangerous and morally debatable. Yet, the more he learned about the things Kun was into, the more he started to see why Kun was into it. And the more he started to like it.

 A few days after his second heat, they had a day off, which meant most of the members were going shopping or exploring. Even Hendery was going out for lunch. When Ten asked Sicheng if he was doing anything, however, he replied, "No, Kun and I are staying here."

"Oh, I see," Ten had said, with a wink. "I'll hurry home, then. Try not to make a mess."

"We'll try," Sicheng said, and Kun looked like he wanted to die on the spot.

Hendery almost regretted going out instead of staying in. Almost. The food was really fucking good. By the time he arrived home, though, he expected Kun and Sicheng to be in the shower or half asleep on the couch, already clean. He was very, very wrong. Instead, as he walked in, he found there  _were_ two people sitting on the couch, but one of them wasn't Kun, it was Ten, and Kun was on the floor with his mouth around Sicheng's cock.

"Oh, Hendery, you're home early. Come sit down." Ten said, his eyes glued to whatever movie they were watching. Kun's watery eyes glanced at him as he approached to sit by Ten, tilting his head up a bit, and Sicheng grabbed his hair to push him back down. 

"Did I say you could look up, bitch?" He growled, yanking Kun further onto his cock and making him choke. Kun made a strangled sound in response, his gaze flicking back down. Sicheng held him there for another for seconds, letting him gag, before pulling him completely off. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry, master, sorry, won't happen again," Kun said, his voice wet and hoarse, a tear running down his face. Both of his arms were behind his back, tied together by dark gray rope in an intricate knot, and he was wearing nothing, a stark contrast to Ten and Sicheng, who were fully clothed. Red spots that would surely become purple-tinted hickies littered his entire body, and his lips were swollen and spit-slick. A thin, dark gray collar to match his ropes was around his neck, and a tiny bell jingled on it every time he moved. He looked hot as fuck. Hendery could already feel himself getting hard.

"It better not," Sicheng said. "If you like staring at Hendery so much, why don't you use that pathetic mouth of yours on him?" Sicheng's grip tightened in Kun's hair, and he practically threw him to the ground. Kun whimpered, righting himself with much difficulty, and shuffled over to Hendery on his knees. He didn't hesitate to mouth at the slight bulge in Hendery's pants, his teeth catching enough on the zipper to unzip it. Skillfully, he undid the button and tugged at his boxers and jeans with his mouth until his dick sprung free. Licking a stripe up the underside, he wrapped his tongue around the head before taking down all of Hendery. His throat constricted, trying to force him to stop, but he pushed past the gag reflex by relaxing and soon had his face pressed into Hendery's crotch.

"Finally," Sicheng said, "you're being a good slut. I bet it feels like home to have a warm cock in your mouth, huh? Does your ass ache just thinking about how good it'd feel to have two alphas stretching you open?" Kun moaned, and bobbed his head up and down, only stopping to hollow his cheeks or flick his tongue in the perfect way. It felt amazing. He'd had a blowjob before, but Kun was obviously very well practiced. Hendery had to wonder, between moans, how many members of NCT had their dicks sucked by Kun alone. 

"Gonna cum," Hendery managed to spit out, and it was like his words triggered the start of a fight. Kun immediately attached his lips to the head and sucked, ready for Hendery to cum in his mouth, but Sicheng grabbed his hair and wrenched him off. With a whine, Kun tried to shake Sicheng away and go back to Hendery's cock, so Sicheng smacked him hard across the cheek and shoved him all the way to the floor. 

"Show Hendery your asshole," Sicheng growled, and Kun rolled onto his shoulders and knees, spreading his ass apart with his bound hands to expose his hole. Hendery couldn't help palming his cock at the sight, so desperately close to the edge. Ten, on his other side, wrapped his hand around the shaft, and Hendery groaned, inching closer. All it took was a couple twists of his wrist before he was coming undone, and Ten guided him so he spilled his cum over Kun's bare ass.

"Since you decided to be a goddamn brat," Sicheng said, "this is all the lube you're going to get. You better make it count. Finger yourself."

"Master, please," Kun mewled, his shoulders shaking. 

Sicheng landed a hard slap directly on his asshole, making Kun jump and cry out. "I didn't give you permission to speak, slut," he said. "And, you're outright defying my orders. Do you want me to punish you in front of Hendery?" Kun shook his head, sobbing. "Really? I think you're lying, which is breaking another rule. You get off on being embarrassed, especially in front of new people." Kun shook his head, more frantically this time. Sicheng slapped his hole again, earning a pained groan. "Don't fucking lie to me. Apologize."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ma-ster." Sicheng whacked him again and his voice broke into a keen. 

"Finger yourself," Sicheng said again, and Kun didn't argue this time. He slid the first finger in dry, his hole eagerly accepting it. He barely spent more than thirty seconds with one finger before scooping up some of Hendery's cum and pushing in three. 

Hendery moaned quietly, feeling a tiny bit of slick trickle out of him. His biology was begging for him to be fucked, but looking at Kun, he'd rather do the fucking. His thoughts were interrupted by Ten, who reached under his slowly hardening cock to play with his balls. "Do you like watching Kun? Wanna fuck him?" he asked. Hendery nodded, another moan slipping out as Kun twisted his fingers and cried out. "How about you come sit on my lap while we wait, hm?" Ten added, and Hendery crawled over to straddle him without a response.

Ten kissed him, licking into his mouth and claiming every part of it he could reach. His hands curled around Hendery's ass while he worked his way down Hendery's neck, sucking and biting hardest in the places he knew were sensitive. Hendery whimpered and let him do it. The makeup artists would have his hide tomorrow, but it'd be worth it. 

He grinded against Ten's crotch, pleasure shooting up his spine and tingling through his nervous system. Suddenly, he wasn't just thinking about fucking Kun, he was thinking about how it'd feel to fuck an alpha. Jesus, that would be one  _hell_ of a power trip. He could just imagine some alpha offering his ass to him, and a soft moan slipped out.

"Hendery," Sicheng called, and it took all of his willpower to turn away from Ten. He was glad he did, though, because Kun looked absolutely wrecked in the best of ways. His head was cocked to the side, his pupils blown wide, and he stared off into space, gaze blank as if he wasn't registering anything. Red rimmed his eyes, and there were tears drying on his face. Drool dribbled out of his mouth, and his lips were bitten and bleeding in one place. His hands were no longer pulling apart his cheeks, mostly because he had three fingers buried in himself. They weren't moving or stretching him open, it was like they were waiting there for Hendery to replace them. 

"Use him," Sicheng said, running his cupped fingers over Kun's ass to gather some cum and using it to lube up Hendery's cock. He reached over to take Kun's fingers out, and Hendery didn't want to leave any time for Sicheng to change his mind. Grabbing onto Kun's small hips, he rammed into him in one smooth motion until he was fully seated.

And, god, it felt  _amazing_. Kun's fingers were too tiny to compare to Hendery's cock, so it was nice and tight around him. He didn't give Kun a moment to adjust either, he pushed back and slammed back in at a breakneck pace, and Kun took it like a prostitute with rent due tomorrow. He wailed and feebly bucked his hips into Hendery's thrusts, tied hands searching for anything to hold on to and finding nothing.

"M-master -  _ah fuck ah -_ master, pl- _ease oh god_ ," Kun whined, "hurts, it -  _ah ah_ \- hurts, wanna  _cum, please - ah - please._ " 

Hendery could see how it would hurt. There wasn't nearly enough cum to get rid of that dry burn and stretch that he was sure Kun was feeling, only enough to make the slide easier for Hendery. Yet, Kun's cock was still hard and leaking between his legs. He got off on pain, didn't he? Hendery couldn't remember, not when Kun's ass was milking his cock so fantastically, fluttering around him like he never wanted Hendery to leave. He was considering it, at this point. To hell with being an idol, he'd just fuck Kun all day every day. 

"Do you think you deserve to cum?" Sicheng asked. Kun shook his head and moaned as Hendery hit his prostate dead on, making his back muscles spasm and his knees shake. "Then why should I let you?"

Kun was too far gone for coherent words at this point. "Please -  _ah please ah -_ master, master," he babbled. Hendery was so close, all it took was a couple more deep, fast thrusts before he was burying himself to the hilt and pumping his cum into Kun. "Oh _god, oh fuck,_ " Kun moaned, and Hendery panted there for a few seconds. As he moved to pull out, Kun's ass clenched, trying to keep all of Hendery's cum inside him. He was mostly successful, only a handful of pearly white drops dripped out of his hole, running down his crack.

Hendery fell back to the couch, where Ten was leisurely stroking himself as he watched Sicheng hit one of Kun's cheeks, making him unclench a little and allowing more of Hendery's cum to fall out of him. "Better not waste any of Hendery's cum that he so graciously gave to you," Sicheng said, collecting a few drops on his finger and pushing it back in. "Wouldn't it be nice if it got you pregnant? Your belly would swell with Hendery's pups, and I'm sure some of the other members would feel left out. They'd want to fuck you, too, fill you up with their babies."

" _Please,_ master," Kun sobbed, "wanna cum."

 "Hm," Sicheng said, "and what will you do in return?"

"Anything,  _please, god,_ anything. Just let me c _um ah fuck-_ " His words dissolved into a long moan as Sicheng pushed into him at a torturously slow pace. Ten groaned, and Hendery glanced over. He was still out of breath and didn't want to miss the view, but that didn't mean he couldn't lend a helping hand. He reached over, wrapping his fingers above Ten's knot, and jerked him off the way he knew he liked it - fast and slick. 

"Ah, fuck, Hendery," Ten said, letting the other take over. He must've been working on himself for a while because it didn't take long for him to spill into Hendery's hand. He leaned forward, capturing Hendery in one last hungry kiss before falling back onto the couch. 

Sicheng wasn't long after, rolling his hips deep into Kun - not quite deep enough for his knot to go past the rim - and watching as his and Hendery's cum squeezed out of the sides of his ass. Kun's own orgasm was displayed upon the floor in a puddle between his legs. When Sicheng pulled out, Hendery could finally see how abused his backside was; cheeks turning a warm shade of pink, his hole red and used, a mess of cum oozing its way out of him. It was really fucking hot. If Hendery had the energy to get hard again, he would've. 

Sicheng slapped Kun's thigh. "Clean up," he said, and Kun was startled into action. Pushing himself onto his knees, he leaned forward enough to lick up the cum he'd spilled across the ground. After he was done, he shuffled over to Hendery and took his hand into his mouth, sucking up all of Ten's semen like a lost man would drink water in the desert. Finally, he dragged his tongue along Ten's soft cock, cleaning up the last traces, save for the white fluids dripping across his ass. 

"Good boy," Sicheng said, untying Kun's hands and tossing the rope aside. There was something much more gentle about him now, as if he'd slipped out of the identity he'd previously been wearing. "Anything hurt?" Kun shook his head, slumping against Sicheng's shoulder. The same hazy, unbothered look that Hendery had seen while he'd been in subspace filled his eyes. "Okay, let's get you in the shower," Sicheng said, kissing Kun's forehead and coaxing his pliant body to stand on its own two feet.

Kun glanced at Hendery as Sicheng nudged him in the right direction, recognition flickering in his eyes. "Was it good?" he asked, his voice thin from screaming and crying. 

Hendery smiled blissfully. "Good is a fucking understatement."


End file.
